Daelin
Intro Daelin is a large city in western Paeleuah, near to The Stotzyev Mountains. It is known for its colleges and libraries and is an important player in Paeleusian society. Nearby towns include Gonglu, which is a little over two days' travel to the south-east, and Arrownet. Description Daelin is a walled, diamond-shaped city whose main gates are at its southernmost point. The other points of the compass boast three grand towers, each of which marks the hub of one of the city's three colleges. In the west is The Pearlescent Spire, belonging to Keunan University, the college of magic; in the north, The Emerald Spear marks Bornan University, where students are trained in combat; and in the east stands The Sapphire Tower which belongs to Shinan University, the historical college. At the centre of the city is a central plaza, which is encircled by the renowned Yudae Minjog Library. The city square features a vast fountain carved from stone in the shape of a blooming lotus, as well as carefully cultivated trees. Thoroughfares link the central plaza to the city gates and to each college tower, effectively dividing the city into four quarters: The Military Quarter in the north-east, the Commerce Quarter in the south-east, the Religious Quarter in the south-west, and the Entertainment Quarter in the north-west. Residential areas are found in all four quarters of the city. Population As a large city - and especially thanks to its universities - Daelin has a far more varied population than most of the surrounding towns and is likely the most diverse city in Paeleuah. Around 50% of its residents are human, 20% half-elves, 20% halflings, 10% gnomes, half-orcs and other races. While in Daelin, the party also spotted an earth genasi and encountered one other tiefling. Additionally, according to Ki Baaris, there have occasionally even been orcs in the city. '''Culture' Ignatious describes Daelin as having a more friendly and welcoming atmosphere than the capital. Magic Largely due to the number of Keunan University students residing in Daelin, the use of magic is prevalent throughout the city, with magical lights and conjured items being seen as commonplace. Festivals Festivals in Daelin are often very grand affairs. They include an annual summer festival at the Temple of Rulei. Gangs The Sunseo Syndicate and The Hondon are the main players in the city's gang scene. While there are others, they are generally only small street gangs. Notable Locations College Towers * Keunan University: The Pearlescent Spire (W) * Bornan University: The Emerald Spear (N) * Shinan University: The Sapphire Tower (E) Central Plaza * The Yudae Minjog Library Military Quarter (NE) * Daelin Justice Office * Residence of the Lord of Daelin * The Brine Commerce Quarter (SE) * The Broken Hammer: blacksmith * Endless Affection: magical supplies * The Fairy Trigger: tavern/restaurant and inn * Proclivity: general store * Shinan University dormitories Religious Quarter (SW) * Temple of Omnicra * Temple of Rubicon * Temple of Talos * Temple of Yebo * Keunan University dormitories Entertainment Quarter (NW) * Temple of Rulei * The Peach Miracle * The Veil * The Volyin Theatre Notable People (for all known residents, see Residents of Daelin) * Lord of Daelin * Laik Peiume - Dean of Shinan University * Su Miichan - Dean of Keunan UniversityCategory:Locations Category:Paeleuah Category:Cities __NOEDITSECTION__